It is known to incorporate polymer materials, such as elastomers, into microscale devices for structural purposes, while relying on non-polymer materials, such as metals, in such devices for performing active device functions. In some applications, however, use of metal components introduces problems, for example, due to a lack of robustness or conformity of the devices used.